Modern Inventions
Modern Inventions is a cartoon directed by Jack King that was released on May 29, 1937. It was branded as part of the Mickey Mouse series on its initial release, and later branded as part of the Donald Duck series when it was re-released. Plot Donald visits "The Museum of Modern Marvels", which showcases various futuristic electronic appliances and inventions. In the museum, Donald encounters and struggles with many strange and whimsical machines, all of which seem to be against him. A running gag throughout the picture has the Robot Butler appearing to take away Donald's hat, with the words "Your Hat, Sir." After encountering a robotic hitch-hiker, a wrapping machine and a fully-automated baby carriage, the short ends when Donald attempts to scam a robotic barber chair and winds up getting a haircut on his behind and a shoe-shined bill. The Machines Donald struggles with various inventions and robots throughout the cartoon, including: *Robot Butler *Hitch-Hiker's Aid *Automatic Bundle-Wrapper *Robot Nurse Maid *Mechanical Barber Chair The Hats Throughout the cartoon, Donald magically pulls hats out of thin air to replace those taken by the Robot Butler (often followed by "So!"). These include: *Top hat *Napoleonic officer hat *Civil War kepi (however, the Robot Butler picks up on this one almost immediately after Donald puts it on and starts to give chase) *Baby bonnet (he puts this one on whilst testing the Robot Nurse Maid) *Bowler hat Voice Cast *Billy Bletcher - Robot Butler *Adriana Caselotti - Robot Nurse Maid *Cliff Edwards - Mechanical Barber Chair *Clarence Nash - Donald Duck Trivia *This is the third and final cartoon to be originally released under Mickey Mouse's name, despite Mickey himself not appearing. The first was Donald and Pluto and the second was Don Donald. *The scene where Donald's tail feather cut by the mechanical barber chair is mentioned in the House of Mouse episode "Everybody Loves Mickey", with Goofy and Minnie talking about it and Mickey mentioning the actual episode. *Matt Groening stated in its corresponding audio commentary that this cartoon was the inspiration for the suicide booths in the pilot of Futurama. *The climax with the mechanical barber is the first notable story contribution to Donald Duck by future comic writer (and major Donald and Duck influence) Carl Barks. Releases Television *''The Mickey Mouse Club, February 6, 1958 *The New Mickey Mouse Club, March 4, 1977 *Good Morning, Mickey, episode #15 *Mickey's Mouse Tracks, episode #7 *Donald's Quack Attack, episode #30 Home video *Walt Disney Cartoon Classics: The Continuing Adventures of Chip 'n' Dale featuring Donald Duck'' (VHS) *''Donald's Greatest Hits'' (VHS) *''Walt Disney Treasures: The Chronological Donald, Volume One'' (DVD) *''Walt Disney's Fables: Volume 3'' Gallery Modern inventions 4large.jpg Tumblr n08f7fKfkl1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Modern inventions 5large.jpg Tumblr_lkwfhd1xpG1qhcrb0o1_1280.jpg Donald Duck Modern Inventions 019.jpg|The Robot Butler takes Donald's first hat Modern inventions 7large.jpg Donald Duck Modern Inventions 055.jpg|Donald is held by the Bundle Wrapper Donald Duck Modern Inventions 080.jpg|Donald tries out the Robot Nurse Maid. Modern inventions 10large.jpg Modern inventions 11large.jpg Tumblr n08f9pjDF91r3jmn6o1 1280.png Donald-Modern2.png Donald Duck Modern Inventions 1937 screenshot 1.png|The barber chair brushes Donald's head Modern inventions 12large.jpg Donald-Modern5.png Donald-Modern7.png Donald-Modern8.png Donald-Modern9.png Modern inventions 13large.jpg Donald Polish In Mouth.jpg Donald Black Face.jpg Category:Animated shorts Category:Donald Duck shorts Category:1937 shorts Category:Featured shorts